Power converters (or other high power devices) employed in vehicle applications typically consist of discrete components and printed circuit boards (PCBs). In order to make compact packages, not all of the components are mounted to a single PCB. Two or more PCBs are commonly needed to make a complete power converter. Due to this architecture, connections between the PCBs may be needed to electrically couple the components on one PCB to components on another PCB. One method to electrically couple the PCBs to one another is to use wire with ring terminals and bolts for various high power connections and wired connectors for low power signals. A bolted connection between the PCBs may loosen over time due to vibration, thereby potentially causing a failure (due to overheating of the joint) in the device.
Within the power converters, high power transformer may be necessary to assist in the conversion of AC energy into DC energy such that DC based power is stored on one or more batteries in the vehicle. Such high power transformers may also be used in connection with inverter systems. These transformers may transfer DC energy as provided by the vehicle into AC energy for the purpose of providing AC power at a power outlet within the vehicle such that the vehicle operator may plug a laptop computer or other electric device thereto. These transformers are typically coupled to a PCB (within the high power device) via wires such that the high energy provided by the transformers are transferred to other high power electronics on the PCB. The process of coupling wires to the transformer and to various pads or through-hole connection points on the PCB may be complicated and may be prone to fail over time.